


Cobblestone

by penguimoo



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, tw; suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguimoo/pseuds/penguimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have a nice chat about memories, but Michael takes it harder than Gavin does when he's reminded of the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobblestone

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to avoid heavy criticism about inaccuracies, this is a re-post of the first fic I wrote for the RT/AH fandom, around last June. I haven't edited it much after that but it is on my tumblr (penguimoo.tumblr.com)

His footsteps crunched on the leaves and the grass beneath him, his auburn hair blowing in the wind, Michael sat against the cold cobblestone and took his beanie off.

“Hey Gavvy.” he says quietly. The chill wind of Winter blows by and conjures up some dead leaves leftover from Autumn.  
“Hi Michael.” Gavin replied using the same tone. Michael smiled softly and sighed.

“How it’s going here, Gavvy?” he asks. His voices grows softer as he talks, sadder with each syllable.  
“I miss you, Michael.” Michael’s eyes teared up slightly and Gavin continued to talk.

“Remember when we went to the pool, Michael? We had so much fun.” Michael nods sadly. His fingers reach for the grass and he tugs lightly at the dew dusted blades. The grass is damp from the rain of the previous night, and cold just like the cobblestone. He pulled out a handful and let it blow away in the wind.

“I do remember, Gavvy. I would never forget that.” Michael smiled sadly again to himself as the memory replayed in his mind. The feeling of the water, the hot summer day, every detail, Michael could recall.  
“That was when we first kissed, right, Michael? You were so adorable, all flustered and red. My little Michael.” Michael blushed as Gavin talked about the day. Gavin smiled at Michael’s reaction and leant on his shoulder. He sifted his fingers into the grass again.

“Do you know what I miss the most, Gavvy?” Michael asked, slightly happier than before. Gavin shook his head, his hair shaking vigorously with his movement.  
“What is it, Michael?”  
“I miss sitting next to you in the office. Even though you annoyed the shit out of me every day. I miss being able to look to my right and you’d be right there, smiling your shitty smile at me and your stupid, ugly, big nose, but I loved it.” Gavin smiled at the thought of making his smug face towards Michael and having him get frustrated. Michael’s eyes closed at the recollection.  
“I also miss sitting with you at home, on our sofa, when we played games all day. You still pissed me off and always killed me but I miss it. I miss it so much.”

“I miss that too, Michael. I miss playing games with you every day.” Gavin smiled harder and placed his arm on Michael’s shoulder. Michael continued to have his eyes closed.  
“You know what, Gavvy? Even though you were so fucking annoying, I loved you so much.” Michael said lovingly. Gavin smiled and hugged Michael.

“Why did you leave, Grabbin?” Michael choked out suddenly. Gavin didn’t reply. He felt the warmth leave his own body as the heat from another person disappeared.  
“Wh-why would you leave me all alone here?” he repeated. Gavin continued to stay silent. Tears started to flow out of Michael’s eyes and streamed down his red cheeks. He waited for the warm hands that would wipe away his tears and the stupid British accent that would comfort him and shoo away the sadness, but that warmth never came.

“C’mon, Gavvy. I just want you to hug me again. Please Gavin…” tears continued to spill out of Michael’s eyes splattered on the grass. His fingers ran across the engraving in the cobblestone, the coldness numbing his hand. He sat, staring at the engraving on the cobblestone. His glasses were covered in drops of tears, and his sight was blurry and unclear.

“Do you know how important these words are to me, Gavvy?” Michael rested his forehead on the cobblestone. His tears fell onto his jeans and left large stains as his shoulder and chest heaved while he sobbed quietly.

Large tears continued to fall and splash on his jeans, making the wet spots larger and larger. Michael continued to cry, never stopping to move, not wiping his face or moving so his jeans would stop getting wet, but Gavin never replied. Gavin didn’t pat his back, or cup his face, or hug him, or tell a dumb joke that wasn’t funny but would make Michael laugh, or kiss him with the same warmth and taste of the slight mint on his lips.

“Gavin, please come back…” Michael said quietly, taking in deep breaths in quick succession. He continued to run his fingers across the engraving, stopping at every ridge, constantly feeling the smooth texture of the cold cobblestone.

“You know what, Gavin? I miss cuddling you, I miss hugging you, I miss kissing you, hell, I miss everything about you. Your stupid hair, your stupid nose, your stupid face and your stupid fashion sense. I miss you so much. I miss touching you, I miss you hugging me. Gavin, I-I just miss you so, so, so fucking much.” Michael sobbed even louder, his shoulders constantly shaking. Gavin still didn’t reply or touch Michael. He sucked it all in and reached into his pocket.

“I can’t hold up anymore, Gavin.” Michael said hesitantly. He pulled his hand back out and had a gun in his hand. Gavin didn’t reach for it to put it down, Gavin didn’t say anything, Gavin just did nothing. Michael tapped the gun lightly.

“I need this, Gavin. I need this to get away. I need this so much, and I need you. I need you more than anything in the world. Please come back, Gavin. Please come back to me.” Michael continued to let tears stream down his face and it dripped onto the gun. Gavin still kept silent, he never spoke, almost like he didn’t care.

“I love you so much, Gavin. I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you.” Michael tapped his gun every time he said he loved Gavin and gripped it tightly. Still, Gavin kept his mouth closed and stayed still, not touching Michael. Michael chuckled sadly.

“I know you won’t touch me anymore, Gavin. I know that’s not possible.” He says, holding back his tears.  
“I know I can’t ever do that ever again.” Michael stood up, holding the gun to his head. He put his index finger on the trigger and smiled, looking at the cobblestone.

“These words will mean so much to me even after this, Gavvy. It really will, just as much as they mean to me right now.” He smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. His finger slowly pressed harder on the trigger as he closed his eyes, taking one last glance at the engraving on the same, cold cobblestone.

“I love you, Gavin. You’re my boy.”

_Gavin Free_  
1988 - 2013  
Beloved family, friend, and husband.  
“We’re kind of a package deal.”


End file.
